User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 5
Here's the link for other chapters! Chapter 5: The Clocktower '_ _ MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG IN_ _' _ SCANNING KEYCARD... _ _ KEYCARD ACCEPTED_ _ USERNAME: KIDO_ _ Accessing Data: Turnik Clocktower_ '~ July12th, 2011 ~' ??? 1: 'Where's the blueprint? Give me the blueprint right now! '??? 2: 'Never! Even if I do know where it is, I still won't give it you, ever! '??? 1: *groans* I'll give you one last chance, Time Master Miyu! Show me the blueprint now, or this place won't live for long! Miyu: Do whatever you like. I'll never surrender to the likes of you! ???: ... ... ... Finish her! As the mysterious figure leaves, a bomb in the clocktower explodes, and then KABOOM! The Turnik Clocktower was blown to smithereens with a bright and large explosion, taking the Time Master with it! A flaming needle from the clock dropped, but it didn't seem to directly hit the ground... '_ _ MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG OUT_ _' 'Present Time' 'December 7th, 2012' 'Miyu's Mansion' , 6:00 AM Kohaku: Now just WHAT THE F**K IS WITH THOSE ACCURSED BLOONS?!!! Douglas: '''Calm... calm down, mistress! You've just recovered. Your wounds are still there, you shouldn't shout like that! '''Sean: Now what the hell is with those shouts this early in the morning? God! Let me sleep for three more hours! Miyu: Uhm... actually... we Japanese are used to waking up early before 6, so please excuse us... Bill: Mom.... just five more minutes... zzzzzzzz..... Kohaku: I know, but WHAT THE HELL?! THOSE BLOONS ALWAYS TARGET ME! ME AND ME ONLY!!! WHY NOT ANY ONE OF YOU GUYS??!! I'M SO TIRED WITH BEING DISABLED ALL THE TIME!!! EFF THEM! EFF THEM! AM I A TEST SUBJECT OF ALL THEIR KINDS OF WEAPONS OR WHAT?!! Sean: '''SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP GODDAMMIT! I'M TRYING TO TAKE A NAP HERE! '''Miyu: '''Eh, eh... can you please stop arguing in my house... '''Kohaku: BUT THE BLOONS MUST BE F**KING KIDDING ME! THEY... Bill: ENOUGH! *slaps Kohaku in the face* *slaps Sean in the face* YOU GUYS WON'T LET ME SLEEP AT ALL! I ONLY ASKED FOR FIVE MORE MINUTES! Kohaku: '''So I'm your mom, huh... OUCH! *gets slapped by Bill* '''Miyu: Stop... stop you guys...! Umm... since all of us are now awake, I'll go prepare some breakfast... *goes to the kitchen* Kohaku: Ok, I'll stop for a while, geez... 20 minutes later... Miyu: Ok, breakfast is ready! The group then goes down to the dining room and was astonished by the meal. There were lots of sushi, okonomiyaki, ramen,... ok, you imagine it! They also take a good look at Miyu's mansion, it's a big, white house with elegant textures and carvings. The dining room is really big and there's a lot of maids around, too. Kohaku: Whoa! So delicious! Heheh... let's go straight to the main thing! ITADAKIMASU! *munch munch* Sean: Give me some pizza! Douglas: Wut?! Sean: I can't eat all those Japanese foods! At least give me a hamburger or something! Miyu: '''Uhm... I'm really sorry, but I only have Japanese foods... '''Kohaku: *munch munch* Geez, you're way too picky, bast*rd! Sean: I've never seen anyone eating so ferociously like you, b*tch! Bill: GODDAMMIT STOP FLAMEWARRING ALREADY! Sean, here's a pack of instant noodles! *gives Sean instant noodles* Sean: *groan* Nice meal, jerk! HEY, MAID!... After the meal, the group prepares their weapons and clothes for their journey to the clocktower... without Kohaku. Kohaku: Hey hey, let me go too! Miyu: '''But you still haven't fully recovered yet! You should rest here until... '''Kohaku: But I'm perfectly fine! Look! Kohaku tried to create a Black Hole, but only managed to create a tiny black hole that vanishes after less than a second. The Group: =_= Geez... Kohaku: *Okay face* Ok then... you guys go without me... mooouuuu.... Oh, and if you ever see that Assassin Bloon again, tell him I said "F**K YOU!" Douglas: Ok then, here we go! Miyu: I'll go prepare the car... Douglas: (thinking) Does she really need all those maids after all...?! O_O 'Turnik City's Streets , 7:45 AM' After a while, the group goes into the car and heads straight to the Turnik Clocktower. On their way, they are stopped by some Police Bloons... Police Bloon: Hey, do you have a carrying-4-people license? Sean: What the... Miyu: '''Eh...eh... '''Police Bloon: No license! $50, please! After a while... Police Bloon: '''Hey, you carry a sniper rifle! Do you have a license? $100, please! '''Police Bloon 2: Hey, do you have a dart license? $30, please! Police Bloon 3: Hey, do you have a boomerang license? No? $50, please... Bill, Sean and Douglas: LICENSE MY *BEEP*! Miyu: Oh God no... Ok, so after for paying all the penalties for licenses, which cost Miyu a large sum of money, they finally arrive at a tall, wooden clocktower in a small circular park: the Turnik Clocktower! 'Turnik Clocktower , 8:05 AM' Miyu: This clocktower is the soul of our town! It just reopened a week ago, actually... the old clocktower was bombed last year, so we had to rebuild it... Douglas: Bombed?! Was that also the explosion that killed you?! (gosh this feels weird... T_T) Miyu: ... ... Maybe... Douglas: I see... Miyu: '''So... uhm... anyway, let's go inside... As the group enters the clocktower, they can see a large monitor on the back wall, and of course they can see gears everywhere when they look up. Suddenly, the monitor turns on, and shows the portrait of none other than... Eldric the Engineer Monkey! '''Eldric (monitor): Greetings, soldiers from Apesworth Town! Douglas: Whooooa! *hides behind Bill* Bill: Is this... a pre-recorded video or what?!!! Eldric: ... No, it's actually an interactive software. Bill: Ah, I see... Eldric: Douglas, you have an enormous power! A B.F.B. is coming here, so we'll use that and this clocktower to demonstrate your true power! Turnik Citizens: AAAAAAHHHH! A B.F.B.! A B.F.B. IS AT THE BORDERS OF THE CITY! Douglas: (Great... you sent that B.F.B. yourself, I'm sure of it!!! T_T) Eldric: Ok, see that little generator over there? Douglas: '''Oh! You mean that generator at the center of the room that's connected to the antenna on top of the Clocktower?! (Wait wait... how did I know all of this?! Meta07... describe things properly next time, please! Don't just use me to describe places! T_T) '''Eldric: Ok, now, when the B.F.B. flies right above the antenna, just throw a dart with all your will power into that generator capsule and see what happens! I promise the B.F.B. will be taken care of instantly! Miyu here will help you time your shot! Miyu: Understood,... master! Bill and Sean: O_O What the... Turnik Citizens: AAAAAHHH.... That B.F.B. ... IT'S HEADING TOWARDS THE CLOCKTOWER! The B.F.B. slowly heads toward the clocktower, killing many citizens ruthlessly on the way, much to Miyu's horror. Miyu: No, that can't be! Master... *faints* Douglas: Miyu! Hang in there! Eldric, just why the hell are you doing this?! Eldric: What? I didn't send that B.F.B., I just know that the bloons will send it here someday! It'll be a nice chance for you to see your true potential! Didn't expect my servant to faint this easily though, hmph... Douglas: Eldric,... YOU COLD-HEARTED BASTARD! Eldric: ... Call me whatever you like! This is just a software! *grins* Sean: I'll replace Miyu, I have a good eye! Just stand there and do your work! Douglas: Grrr.... Sean: It's coming... *after a while* only a few seconds more... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... FIRE! Douglas: ELDRIC, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! *fires a dart strongly at the generator* When Douglas' dart hits the generator, a bright beam of electricity is suddenly sent upwards to the antenna, which in turn shoots an enormous energy beam at the B.F.B. right above it, completely destroying it without a single M.O.A.B. spawned! *cues epic celestial music* Bill & Sean: '''O_O Douglas, we always thought you were the weakest monkey ever... O_O *steps away* '''Douglas: Hmph! It must be the generator's own beam! That must be secretly a laser cannon or something! Eldric: Good job, Dart Monkey! Mind you, that wasn't the generator's own beam! That generator was just an amplifier to temporarily expose your true, hidden power! You'll later know that this power is... Omegachi... and the true way to truly unlock that power lies deep within this Clocktower! For now, goodbye! *program shutdown* Douglas: Grr.... Eldric... Miyu: '''*wakes up* Huh... what... what happened... was the B.F.B. destroyed? '''Douglas: Yes it is, and I think you should dump your master! Bill: A...anyway... since the crisis is resolved, we should return for now, right? Miyu: ... Ok then, please go inside my car... gosh... the town is now so grim and quiet! The number of casualties is huge! I didn't think there would ever be a B.F.B. here... *cries* As the group returns to Miyu's mansion, a shadowy figure stands behind the clocktower, who grins subtly, then jumps away... A while later... ???: Kido... Tell Douglas and his gang to return to Apesworth Town right now! We have an emergency! Kido: What? ???: The blimp... we couldn't handle it! The Dartling Squad can't defeat it alone! Kido: Understood. Raymond: Ok... and tell Douglas, this time we only need to drive that thing away, even with that power he can't destroy it in one shot like the B.F.B., not to mention his power is not unlocked anyway... Kido: ...Ok. CHAPTER 5 -- END 'Profiles Unlocked' Eldric the Engineer Monkey (Updated): Turns out he's a bastard (quote by Douglas). Police Bloon: They're a really annoying kind of bloon that hardly ever does any duty at all! All they care about is penalty fees from not having licenses! B.F.B. (Brutal Floating Behemoth): A huge, red, angry and powerful blimp that can kill many monkeys. Back in Bloons War 4 it was the bloons' flagship! Ouch! Kido: ??? Category:Blog posts